


Happy End

by DrawingBooks_Louayokes_5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hoping, Letter, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Lily doesn't want to talk, Lost friendship, Love, Regret, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawingBooks_Louayokes_5/pseuds/DrawingBooks_Louayokes_5
Summary: The summer after their seventh year, he knocked on Lily's parent's house door and Petunia opened for him. "She doesn't want to see you, Snape, so go home.""If I could just talk to her. Say-""You said enough," Lily said, pushing her older sister gently out of the way. Petunia gave Lily an arrogant look and vanished inside the house. "Go, Snivellus, I do not wish to see you."Severus tries to talk to Lily but is rejected. He then leaves a letter for her, that can better describe what he was going to say anyway.





	Happy End

### Happy End

 

The silence that had fallen between them after Severus had called Lily you-know-what was oppressive.

 Lily still sat next to him in potions but did not say a word. And when she spoke it was, when they had to do teamwork and she asked him if he could hand her an ingredient. She used Potter's name for him when she did so. Snivellus. Like she didn't know him. Like everything that they once were was gone, has never happened. Like he meant nothing to her.

 Sometimes Severus would ask her if she could lower the fire down, just to say something to her.

 And when he didn't have an excuse to talk to her and said something anyway, she gave him a sharp look and stalked away.

 He lost hope that summer when she never answered any of his owls.

 

 

 The summer after their seventh year, he knocked on Lily's parent's house door and Petunia opened for him. "She doesn't want to see you, Snape, so go home."

 "If I could just talk to her. Say-"

 "You said enough," Lily said, pushing her older sister gently out of the way. Petunia gave Lily an arrogant look and vanished inside the house. "Go, Snivellus, I do not wish to see you."

 He didn't go. Instead, he put a hand on the door, so it would keep her from shutting it in his face. "I came here to-"

 "I don't care!"Lily shouted. She has never shouted at him. Never.

 "Lily? Is everything alright?" Mrs Evans asked from inside.

 "It's nothing, mum. Just an undesirable guest," she said back locking eyes with him. The green of her eyes was on fire.

 Severus nodded. "I see." He took his hand from the door and immediately, Lily shut it close.

 Severus took out a parchment paper and a feather, plus an Inc bottle which he had brought in case Lily would not want to stay and chat. He moved to sit on the stairs.

 

    Dear Lily,

 

 he wrote. His hand trembled and the letters were crooked and uneven.

 

    I came to say that I'm sorry for not only calling you a Mudblood but also for ruining our friendship. I know it was my fault, in more than one way and me calling you that, was only the final strike for you. You were right. Slytherin and Gryffindor don't mix. But I am glad that we proved that friendships between our houses are possible, even if it was only for a few years. And I came to tell you, that

 

 He stopped. Should he really tell her of Lucius' plans? Of the plans of the Dark Lord with him?

 

    now, that we aren't friends anymore

 

 he bit his lip. The words left a bitter taste in his mind.

 

    I have only the Slytherin's left, for no human can be without friends. So, I will follow Lucius' plans with me. I know that I maybe should not follow him, but which choice do I have? If I turn my back on him, and on the Dark Lord, I might be the next one dead. Back at school, I needed a protection from the bullying, which also accrued on my own house. I needed to gain respect amongst my housemates, even if what they did was terrible. I didn't realize how bad what they've done was. I was so focused on becoming more popular, that I didn't see their faults. I didn't want it to be this way. I'm truly sorry for only realizing now. I hope you find your happiness.

 Most sincerely,

 Severus

 

 He felt utterly empty, final, as he folded the parchment paper and dropped it in the letterbox.

 

 

 Lily held the letter in her hands. Did he really think this ... sorry excuse for an explanation would restore their friendship? Although, he wished her happiness. He didn't seem to want to steal anything back. The letter was so full of regret. She read it again, twice, three times.

 She wondered if what she did was right. She had wondered this so many times and told herself countless times that he was no good.

 He would follow Malfoy's plans. So he would really become a death eater. Because he feared that he would get killed or end up without any friends.

 Her throat tightened.

 "I wish you a happy end, Sev," she whispered. "I hope you stand up against the dark lord one day." She shut her eyes closed and breathed in. Had she given him up too fast? Was it her fault he was "changing sides"? If there was still a changing to do.

 She stuffed the letter in her bag. She would move together with James this weekend. Maybe he was her happiness.

 A voice in the back of her head tried to tell her that James was too one of the bullies that, according to Severus, pushed him into associating with the Snakes. And that maybe all was James' fault.

 She shooed the voice away. There was no use in dwelling in the past.

 Not anymore.


End file.
